


Definitely, Maybe

by jadelikethering



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadelikethering/pseuds/jadelikethering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU based off of the flick Definitely, Maybe. During his divorce, Blaine’s daughter is put through a day long sex ed seminar. When he picks her up from school she immediately attacks him with questions, and eventually she pleads to know the story of how her Father’s met. Blaine reluctantly tells her the story, however he refuses to tell her who her Dad is, making her figure that out her her own. Will Blaine remember something that rekindles his love for his Husband, or will an extinguished flame come begin to burn again?</p>
<p>Notes: So this fic is based off of this gif set. I’m not entirely sure who is going to end up with Blaine in the end, I might take feedback from you guys throughout the fic to decide. So please comment, and keep reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Was I An Accident?

“Good job guys, that’s good for today,” Blaine says, with his thumb on the mike button before falling back in his seat and scribbling down a few notes in his notebook. He shuts the notebook and stands up with a yawn as he pushes back his chair. “Okay, Jaime, I’m going to go. I have Amelia today, so I have to pick her up from school,” he says, as he takes his books off the counter of the recording booth. 

Blaine turns to leave before a familiar brunette steps in front of him, a nervous expression on her face as her hands tighten around a manila envelope in her hands. He pauses, his eyebrows knit together slightly before exhaling quietly. “I’m sorry B…but it came when you were recording,” Jaime says as she holds out the envelope. 

“Oh um, thank you,” Blaine says, quietly, as he takes the envelope and bites his lip. How had it come to this? When he’d gotten married nine years earlier he hadn’t particularly anticipated signing divorce papers less than a decade later. He takes a few steps back from his assistant and turns on his heels before opening the metal clasp and slipping the envelope open. Blaine bites the inside of his cheek as he pulls out the perfectly crisp white packet out of the envelope and slides it onto the counter, grabbing the nearest pen as he quickly flips through to the marked pages. His hand moves on autopilot, signing his name on the respective lines, trying to keep himself from reminiscing about the past ten years of good memories with his ex. In the end, he knew the divorce was the right decision for all of them, however that didn’t make it any easier. “Okay, signed,” he says, as he shuts the thick packet and seals it shut, “sealed.” Blaine picks his dark grey blazer off the back of his chair and pulls it over his navy button down before walking back to Jaime and holding out the envelope. He smiles hopefully, and sings, “Now can you please deliver?”

Jaime laughs and rolls her eyes as she takes the envelope out of his hand, crossing her arms over her chest as she shakes her head in amusement. “Yeah, I got it, now you get out of here and go get that beautiful little girl of yours. Tell her I say hi,” she says as she shoos him out of the room. 

“Thank you, you’re a life saver,” he says with a grin as he walks out of the room quickly, chuckling quietly. Blaine pulls his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, taking his time as he scrolls through his playlists before stopping on the right one with a smile on his lips. He plugs in his headphones before popping them in his ears and pressing play, shoving the door open and stepping out into the cool air of the usual New York autumn day. The opening melody of “Here Comes the Sun” by The Beatles filled his ears as he begun to make his way to Amelia’s school. Each step he takes is in step with the music, letting the light hearted tune lift his spirits. 

Going through a divorce is notoriously known for being one of the most painful emotional experiences you can go through. However, Blaine didn’t know whether or not he completely agreed with that. The painful part was watching your relationship fall apart at your fingertips, knowing that no matter how hard you try, you’re most likely never going to be able to fix it. No matter how positive he tried to be, or how many nights he’d cook a nice dinner or bring home flowers, their underlying issues were still there. If both men weren’t set on the notion to make sure the relationship would survive, then it would just never work out. So no matter how much he wanted to fix it, he couldn’t. Their decision to go their separate ways was ultimately his only choice, it was the only way they could both be on at least decent terms for the sake of their daughter.

“Blaine, did you know they were doing sex education in fourth grade now?” an angry voice yells loudly. Blaine shakes his head quickly and refocuses his eyes on his surroundings. He hadn’t even noticed that he’d made it to the school, let alone that he was in the hallway filled with angry parents and children, yelling, crying, and reasoning. “Blaine Anderson, are you listening to me?” the voice says again as Blaine pulls out his earbuds.

He looks around to find the source of the voice to see the one and only Rachel Berry making a beeline to him from a few feet away. “Rachel! Hey, sorry, but what?” he asks, caught completely off guard by her words. Blaine wasn’t entirely sure he heard her correctly, and he wanted to make sure he knew, one way or the other.

“They taught sex education to our nine year olds!” she hisses out angrily before bending down to her son that was angrily pulling at her arm. Blaine grimaces and mutters that he has to find his own daughter, before side stepping Rachel and looking around the crowded hallway.

“Amelia! Lia!” he calls out as he cranes his neck slightly to tries to see a familiar face. Blaine’s stomach churns slightly as he thinks of the possibilities of tonight’s conversation. There was no doubt in his mind that Amelia would be reeling with questions for him, and he wasn’t quite sure he was going to be able to answer all her questions. The one thing he was absolutely certain of was that there was no way he was going to explain the intricacies of gay sex if she asked, because he couldn’t imagine a more terrifyingly awkward conversation as that. Suddenly someone grabs the sleeve of his jacket and begins to pull him toward the door. Blaine looks down to see a familiar mop of dark curls that was pulling him to the door. “Hey there, kiddo,” he says as with a nervous laugh as he lets his daughter lead him out.

The young girl’s silence catches him slightly off guard as they weave their way through the hallway of screaming children. Blaine tries his best to ignore all the conversations going on around him, hoping that the same questions wouldn’t be yelled at him as well. When the pair finally stumbles out the front door Amelia drops his hand and runs down the stairs before turning and staring up at him with her hands in her pockets. “We need to talk,” she says firmly as Blaine slowly walks down the front steps

“About what,” he asks warily, deciding to play dumb so he would only answer the questions he needed to. Blaine gets to the bottom of the steps and holds out his hand for Amelia to take before they begin to walk down the sidewalk, making their way home.

“About sex and my Dad, Dad,” she says as she looks up at him, squinting slightly as Blaine keeps his expression carefully unsurprised. “We learned that to have a baby, a man and a women have to have ‘sex’, which is when a man thrusts his penis into a vagina. Then the sperm go into an egg and then you have a baby,” she rambles on, causing Blaine’s eyes to widen slightly as he begins to walk a little faster. Although he knew they were going to have to have this discussion he was really hoping they could do so in private. “I know that you don’t have a vagina and my Dad doesn’t have one, so I don’t get how I’m here,” he explains looking back up to him again, her dark eyebrows pulled together slightly over her curiosity filled blue eyes.

Blaine lets out a low whistle as he tries to think of how to explain it to Amelia in the best way possible. He’d always planned on explaining this to Amelia on his own terms with his husband at his side. However, it didn’t seem like that was going to happen, and he knew he was on his own. “Well see…Your Dad and I love each other a lot, and when we decided to get married we knew that we wanted kids. We’d always wanted kids, it was something we were really looking forward to,” he explains as they walk down the street, nearing the familiar apartment building that would hopefully make this situation a little less awkward by at least making their conversation private. “And because we can’t physically have kids together, we decided to try a surrogate, which um….they use….well, basically they take a man’s…sperm, and they medically use to fertilize an egg before putting that into a woman who then carries the baby and then gives birth…and then, you get the baby. So, that’s what we did with you,” he explains, wrinkling his nose slightly as he explains, irritated with his own description of it. Amelia doesn’t respond right way, she walks in silence, trying to turn over the new information in her head to make sure she understood it. It was almost ten minutes before she spoke again, just as they were about to enter the apartment building.

“So whose sperm was it? Yours or my Dad’s?” she asks, swinging their hands between them slightly as they walk through the doors of the building. “Hey, Maurice,” she waves with a smile as she drops Blaine’s hand as she skips toward the elevator and hits the up button before looking back to her father expectantly.

“It was mine, why do you think you have all that hair?” he says with a smile, before messing up his daughter’s hair slightly. “We chose an egg that came from a woman who looked like she could be related Dad so you’d look like both of us,” he explains as he wraps his arm around his daughters shoulders and brings her to his side as the elevator opens.

They step inside the elevator and hit the correct button before leaning almost simultaneously back against the elevator wall. “So you guys got married and then you decided you wanted a kid so you had a baby because you’re in love?” she asks, pushing herself up on her toes and then back on her heels a few times as she waits impatiently for the elevator to open.

Blaine looks down at his daughter with a slightly puzzled expression as the door opens, following her out as he speaks. “Yeah, we were married, we were ready for kids. We loved each other and having a child was finally something we were ready to do,” he explains with a smile. He watches as Amelia takes careful steps down the hall, clearly lost in thought, a smile on his lips as he pulls his keys out of the pocket of his jeans. “You okay there, Squirt?” he asks with a smile as he slides the key into the door before pushing it open. 

“Yeah…just thinking,” she says as she walks through the door and kicks off her shoes. “Tell me when dinner is ready,” she says as she turns around and hugs her father tightly around his stomach. Blaine bends slightly to hug her as best he can, mumbling an ‘of course’ before the little girl is running off to her room. Blaine watches as she runs off, eyebrows pulled together slightly in confusion before he makes his way to the kitchen to start making dinner.

**FOUR HOURS LATER**

Blaine knocks quietly on the door before poking his head around Amelia’s door to make sure she was getting ready for bed. “Hey, kiddo, are you ready for bed? You have school tomorrow,” he says as he pushes open the door the rest of the way when he sees the girl is pacing the room in her pajamas. Amelia turns to the door and puts her hands on her hips and squints at her father for a moment.

“No…I’m not ready to go to bed. I want to know how you met my Dad.” she says as she moves to sit on the edge of her bed, dangling her legs over the edge. Amelia looks over to him expectantly, her eyes filled with worry and confusion.

“Why do you keep calling him ‘my Dad’, like I’ve never met him,” he asks with a sigh as he follows in suit, sitting on her bed as well and looking down at her. Amelia rolls her eyes and falls back on the bed with a groan. “Besides, I’ll tell you that story—” he begins before she cuts him off.

“When I’m older, yeah I guessed.” she says in an annoyed tone before sighing, and taking a deep, setting breath as she continues. “Because you’re getting divorced…so then he won’t be yours anymore. He’ll just be mine,” she says as she looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, giving him the signature look that his husband gave him saying ‘Well, duh’. Amelia looks at him, for a second in silence before sitting up quickly. “But stop changing the subject. I need to know how it happened, Dad, I need to know. You guys loved each other so much, I want to know how that happened. Please,” she pleads as she juts out her lip in a trademark pout.

Blaine quirks an eyebrow slightly and blows out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He turns on the bed so he’s facing her. “Okay, so this is the deal. I’m going to tell you the story about how I met your Dad, but I’m changing all the names, and I’m not telling you which one is your Dad, you have to figure that one out,” he says as he leans forward on his hands, raising an eyebrow, daring her to argue.

“That works for me,” she says with a smile, bouncing on the bed slightly in excitement.

“Okay, you ready?” he asks with a smile as he moves to sit cross-legged on the bed as he looks at her. She says no and pushes her way across the bed to her headboard, meticulously arranging her pillows and crawling under her blankets. Blaine reaches over and helps her pull the blanket up as she reaches to the bedside table to grab her notebook and the box of markers she’d obviously prepared for the story. “Now?” he asks again with a smile as he sits back, trying to keep back his laughter as she prepared to take notes.

“Yes, I’m ready,” she says with a serious expression on her face as she focused her attention on her father.

“Okay, so I had two serious boyfriends…and then some smatterings of men that I dated…” he begins, his mind raking over his past to find the beginning of this unavoidably long story.


	2. Moving Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine begins telling his daughter the story of how he met her father.

“Okay, so I had two serious boyfriends…and then some smatterings of men that I dated…” Blaine begins, opening his mouth to continue before he’s cut off.

“What’s the boy word for slut?” Amelia asks from her place perched at the headboard of her bed, raising an eyebrow at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Blaine purses his lips and looks up for a moment as he thinks over the question.

“They still haven’t come up with one,” he says with a nod and a laugh, rolling his eyes slightly. Blaine leans forward slightly, propping his elbows up on his knees and clasping his hands before resting his chin on them. “Now, are you done interrupting me so I can start the story, or can I go to bed?” he asks with raised eyebrows and a barely concealed smile.

Amelia sighs and shakes her head slightly as she uncrosses her arms. “No, no, I’m ready, go,” she says as she replaces her hand with her marker on the notebook.

Blaine holds his daughter’s eye for a moment before continuing to speak, his mind drifting to the past, drifting to the past that he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to revisit. “Once upon a time, in the distant past of 2013, a 22-year-old Blaine Anderson was preparing to make his first big move in his career. From Ann Arbor, Michigan, to the greatest city in the world, New York City,” he says dramatically, before pausing and squinting slightly. “Okay, here is something you should know about me back then…when I was younger…” Blaine says slowly, grimacing slightly, “Well, I dreamed of being…a rockstar.”

Amelia smacked her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter as she starts to fall to the side slightly, shaking with laughter. “Hey!” Blaine scoffs with a laugh as he picks up a pillow and tosses it at her. “I had potential!” he says defensively, with a smile, “Now, calm down or you’re going to miss the story.” Amelia slowly composes herself and sits back up, her face red with laughter. She nods and bites her lip, letting him know to continue. “Anyways, I was moving to New York because I got an internship with Purple Piano Records, which was an amazing opportunity for me…and I was also completely, undeniably, and entirely in love with my college sweetheart, let’s call him….Sam,” he begins, a small smile pulling at his lips.

* * *

 

_“I just don’t get why you can’t wait to go to New York until we both graduate,” Sam says with a sigh as he drops himself onto Blaine’s bed as the brunette scurries around the room, dropping things into boxes. It was his last day in Ann Arbor, and he had to finish packing up his stuff to move to New York the next morning. He and Sam had plans for that night, one last night together before they were forced to succumb to the long distance relationship that they knew was going to physically kill them._

  
_“Because the internship starts now, not in June,” Blaine says as he shuts the last box, taking the roll of duct tape and carefully pulling it over the top, effectively sealing it. He turns around to Sam who was seated on the edge of his bed and takes a few steps forward. “It’s only five months, okay? We’ll be fine,” he promises as he stops between his boyfriend’s legs, reaching out to take the blonde’s face in his hands. “I’ll go to New York, and I’ll move all the stuff into the apartment. Then when June comes around, you’ll move out and we’ll be together again,” he says firmly, looking directly into the crystal blue eyes he’d fallen in love with years before hand. The idea of losing Sam physically pained him, they’d been through too much together to give up now just because they weren’t going to be in the same state. They’d had hardships before, and sometimes they weren’t together in the summers, they could do it again. Blaine refuses to lose the person who was most important to him just because he had an opportunity, Sam was worth more than that. “We’ll skype all the time, and maybe you can come up on some weekends,” he says with a smile, searching Sam’s eyes for some form of understanding of why he decided to go. “Everything is going to be fine, I promise,” he repeats._

  
_Sam looks at him and bites the inside of his cheek before leaning forward and kissing Blaine softly. Blaine relaxes at the touch and kisses him back slowly, smiling, his eyebrows pulling together slightly in confusion when the blonde pulls back. “Okay, I trust you…let’s just make the most of tonight okay,” Sam says quietly with a smile as their noses brush together. Blaine simply nods before leaning in and effectively silencing the blonde with a kiss, leaning forward, he moves his hands from Sam’s cheeks to the bed. Sam leans back slowly move a hand to twine in the brunette’s curls as Blaine leans forward onto the bed. They part slightly as Sam pushes himself further on the bed as Blaine follows, moving so he can straddle the blonde before their lips reconnect in a hungry kiss. Sam’s hands move to the hem of Blaine’s shirt, dipping under the waistband of the brunette’s jeans. He slides them down slightly, lingering slightly on the sensitive flesh._

  
_Blaine whimpers slightly into the kiss before deepening it, tangling his tongue with the blonde’s. Sam moans into Blaine’s mouth as he slides his fingers out of the man’s pants, bringing them to the front to unzip and unbutton the brunette’s jeans. Blaine pulls back slightly and curses under his breath before pushing his hands forward slightly to lean down closer and deepens the kiss._

  
_“Hey guys I—-Damnit guys, I thought we talked about this!” a voice yells from the door angrily. Blaine jumps up in surprise, spinning to the side to look to see a familiar blonde at the door. He opens his mouth to speak but before he can he finds himself falling to the ground. Sam bursts into laughter still lying comfortably on the bed, sitting up slowly and looking down at the man who lay on the floor. Quinn leans against the door, holding her stomach as she laughs. “Jesus Christ, Blaine!” she shrieks with laughter._

  
_Blaine sits up and glares at her as he scrambles to his feet and quickly heads for the door, “Okay Quinn, I’m sorry, now get out, we were kind of in the middle of something.” He tries his best to push his roommate out of the bedroom, only to have her sidestep him and walk into the room._   
_“Better button up those pants, Blainers,” she says nonchalantly as she sits on the bed beside Sam. Blaine’s eyes widen and he looks down up his pants, quickly buttoning them and zipping them up. He feels the blood rush to his cheeks as he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks down._   
_Quinn just smiles smugly and looks between the two embarrassed men in front of her, biting her lip in attempt to stop herself from laughing. She leans into Sam slightly to nudge her shoulder against Sam’s shoulder._

  
_“What did you want, Quinn,” Blaine whines, stomping a foot childishly before biting his bottom lip. His eyebrows knit together slightly as he looks at her, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet._

  
_Quinn rolls her eyes at him and sighs dramatically before pushing herself back onto her feet. She slowly walks towards the door before turning away in the doorway and looking at Blaine again. “I just wanted to let you know that your roommate in New York called and said that she’s all moved in,” she says with a smile. “Now you boys have fun, be safe, and try to keep it down,” she says with a smile before sliding out of the room and shutting the door behind her._

  
_Blaine shakes his head slightly in amusement as he faces the shut door. “She’s ridiculous, why she ca—” he says with a roll of his eyes as he turns back around to face the bed before he is silenced by a pair of lips on his own as he is slammed into the door. A surprised gasp escapes his lips as he feels Sam’s hands back on his pants, their lips hungrily clashing. All worries of the next five months left his mind as he tried to memorize the feeling of the blonde’s lips on his own, and the feeling of the man’s body under his hands._

* * *

**The Next Day, NYC**

_“All set, and unpacked,” Blaine says with a smile as he pulls his last book out of the box and places it on the wooden bookshelf that was placed in the corner of his small living room. “What do you think, Sammy?” he asks with a smile as he turns around and bends down slightly too look at the familiar blonde that filled his computer screen._

_“It looks great, Blaine,” Sam says with a smile as Blaine moves to sit on the floor in front of the coffee table. He tilts the screen of his laptop up slightly to avoid the glare on the screen. “Hey, I know this is going to sound crazy bu—” Sam begins, his eyebrows pulled together slightly in concentration, the same look Blaine often saw on his boyfriend’s face when he was upset. However, the blonde is cut off as the front door of his apartment bursts open._

_“Anderson, dinner is here,” the Latina screams as she shuts the door, not noticing Blaine is sitting on the floor a mere few feet from the door._

_Blaine winces slightly at the volume and turns to his computer with an apologetic smile. “Hey Sam, I’m sorry but I have to go. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I love you,” he says with a smile._

_“Oh um, I love you too,” Sam says, trying his best to return the smile before Blaine shuts his laptop and stands up._

_“Santana, you know you don’t have to scream. Our apartment isn’t that big anyways,” he says as he walks into the kitchen. Blaine walks to the table where Santana is pulling the boxes of sushi out of the bag, bumping her hip with his, effectively pushing her away from the bag before digging in himself. “Tuna roll, eel and cucumber roll, spicy salmon roll,” he lists off before putting them down. “Fried rice,” he says as he pulls out the last part of the bag and setting it on the table. He folds down the bottom of the bag and tosses it in the trash can before turning to the one solid block of cabinets and opening it. “You get the music, I’ll get the plates and soy,” he says, pulling out two glass plates from the cabinet._

_Santana yells over her shoulder that she’s already ahead of him as she turns on the stereo, grabbing the remote off one of the speakers and pressing play, letting the familiar melody of The Beatles, “Let it Be” fill the room. “You said you like The Beatles, right?” she asks as she turns up the volume before walking back into the kitchen._

_“Are you kidding? I love The Beatles,” he says with a grin as he sets the soy sauce and plates down on their small, beaten up kitchen table. The pair slip into their seats and immediately dig into the food, carefully using their chopsticks to move sushi and rice to their plates. “Thanks for getting dinner by the way, I’ll pick it up next time,” he promises as he pours a little soy sauce onto his plate. Blaine gingerly picks up a tuna roll with his chopsticks and dabs it in the soy sauce before bringing it to his lips._

_“It’s alright, you were unpacking,” the Latina says in an uncaring tone before popping a gyoza dumpling in her mouth with a shrug. She looks at Blaine with a curious glint in her eye, one elbow propped on the table as she motioned slightly with her chopsticks in the air. “So, was that the boy toy you were talking to?” she asks with a quirked eyebrow, turning her face to the side slightly with a mischievous smirk._

_Blaine nods as he pops another piece in his mouth, his eyebrows pulling together slightly when he looks up to see Santana’s smirk. He chews his food slowly, an eyebrow quirked. “What? We were talking!” he says in a slightly defensive tone after swallowing his food._

_“Oh, nothing, I was just thinking how you two probably did the old virtual puppet master before I got back,” she says with a wiggle of her eyebrows, causing Blaine to choke slightly on the dumpling he was currently chewing. “Hey, hey!” she yells with a laugh as she jumps up from her seat and rushes to the sink. Santana fills up a glass of water before returning to his side and handing it to him. She pats his back as he coughs slightly before drinking the water._

_Blaine’s body relaxes as he sets the glass down, his breathing slowing as he catches his breath. “We weren’t doing that,” he says as Santana returns to her seat, shaking his head quickly with wide eyes. “Really, I was unpacking the whole time!” he explains, holding his hands up in surrender. Santana’s smirk stays in place as she opens her mouth to make a comment before Blaine cuts her off. “I said unpacking! I swear we were both clothed the full time, and I just talked to him while I was setting everything up,” he says, raising his voice slightly as he tries to ignore the deep blush he could feel flooding his cheeks._

_Santana rolls her eyes and laughs taking another bite of her fried rice as she shakes her head before looking back up to Blaine. “Whatever you say, Curly,” she says with a smile._

_Blaine’s hands immediately jump to his ungelled curls, grimacing slightly. Santana laughs from the other side of the table. With his hands still pulling slightly at his hair he begins to speak in a slightly panicked tone, “Hey, you can’t tell people how bad it gets, this is why I gel-”_

_“Wait, you used to gel your hair?” Amelia asked with wide eyes, leaning forward. Blaine smiles sheepishly at her, unsure how to take the shocked expression on his daughter’s face. “I can’t believe you did that! You always told me that I have to embrace the curls, that they’re pretty and that everyone is jealous, but you used to gel yours!” she rants as she pushes herself out from under her blankets and onto her knees._

_“Hey, hey, Lia, shh,” he says in a soothing tone as he reaches out and places his hands on her shoulders. “Your curls are beautiful, I promise. I don’t gel anymore do I? I was just young and insecure…but I stopped gelling after someone told me that I didn’t need to,” he says with a smile. Blaine brushes a few stray curls behind Amelia’s ear with a smile. “Now do you want me to start on my first day at Purple Piano?” he asks with a raised eyebrow._

_Amelia searches his face for a moment, searching for any sign that he was lying before huffing out and returning to her previous place. “Okay…so on your first day,” she says as she relaxes against her pillows once again._

_“So on our first day Santana and I were split into recording and producing work,” Blaine explains as he moves his hands behind him to lean back on them. “When I went out there I didn’t really think I would be doing so much…well, let’s just say I didn’t think I’d be so…irrelevant I guess,” he continues._

_“Okay, Anderson, here’s the coffee order. We need it as soon as possible. The company coffee shop is on the third floor, go,” Blaine’s new boss, Drew Scott says as he hands the new intern a long list of coffee orders. He takes the list and looks them over looking to his manager in confusion._

_“I’m um….sorry? You want me to get coffee?” Blaine asks in confusion, the hope he’d had for the day visibly dissolving in his eyes. When he’d come to New York, leaving his boyfriend back in Michigan, he thought it was for bigger, and better things. The last thing he expected to be doing was getting coffee orders for a bunch of men while they continued to run the music industry._

_“At some point in time, we all get coffee,” Drew says with a smile, reaching out and patting Blaine’s arm in reassurance before taking a few steps back. “Your time’s now,” he says with a smile before turning and walking down the hall, yelling over his shoulder, “A-S-A-P.”_

_Blaine opens his mouth to retaliate but sighs and shakes his head as Drew walks off, looking down at the paper in his hand. He rolls his eyes and pushes his shoulders back with a determined expression as he walks to the elevator and hits the up button. If being the “coffee guy” was going to further his career, then he’d be damned if he wasn’t the best coffee guy they’d ever had. When he’s in the elevator he hits the number three and leans back against the wall as he waits for the quiet ding when he reaches the right floor. “Coffee, coffee, coffee,” he mumbles as he steps out of the elevator, looking up at the sign that hung from the ceiling. Blaine nods once before turning to his right and walking down the hall that the arrow pointed him too. Within seconds he was in the small coffee shop. The room was filled with scattered tables and chairs, couches, and even a back wall of booths. He lets out a low whistle as he walks across the coffee shop, looking around the full, glass walls that gave them a beautiful view of the city._

_“Can I help you?” a voice asks, causing Blaine’s head snap back to look at the person in front of him. He’d forgotten that he’d been walking toward the counter to order the coffee, too distracted by the amazingly detailed coffee shop. Blaine knew Purple Piano records was a very well-known recording studio, but he wasn’t completely aware that it was big enough to house its own coffee shop. His eyes focus on the man in front of him, his mouth falling open slightly. The man before him was unmistakably beautiful. A thousand words filled Blaine’s mind to describe the brunette that was standing in front of him, his eyes remaining locked on the sea foam green eyes of the barista until he closes his eyes for a second and shakes head once._

_“Oh um yeah, sorry, I have a coffee order for the guys in studio B,” he says as he slides the list across the counter for the barista. The man behind the bar quirks an eyebrow at him as he takes the list. Blaine looks down and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his black slacks, trying to will away the blush that he knew was threatening to fill his cheeks. “And I was hoping I could get it as quickly as possible or they’ll have my head,” he says, looking back up to the barista with a sheepish smile._

_The barista laughs, causing Blaine’s heart to stop in his chest. The sound was so carefree, and filled with life that made him feel the unadulterated desire to make it happen as much as possible. He pushes the thought away, cocking his head to the side slightly, trying to remind himself what he was here to do. “So you’re the new guy,” the barista says with a smile as he begins to write the orders on the cups and slides them to the side, his co-worker immediately getting to work on the cups. “Don’t worry, we’ know how desperately they need their coffee,” he says with a smile, shaking his head slightly in amusement. “And what can I get you?” the barista says as he crumples the list up in his palm, indicating that all the orders were being made. “And if you say you’re not a coffee drinker, trust me, you will be,” he says with a smile as he rests his hands on the stacked cups, with a sly smile that made Blaine’s heart flutter._

_“Oh um…I’ll….just have a medium Americano,” Blaine says in surprise, his eyebrows knit together slightly as he brushes off the feeling in his chest. He knew he was probably just making it up in his head. The barista nods as he grabs a medium cup and writes on it with Sharpie before pausing and looking at Blaine again._

_“And who is the Americano for?” he asks with, biting his lip as he waits for his customer to answer. Blaine’s eyebrows raises slightly in surprise and he lets out a laugh and smiles before saying his name with a nod. “Okay, an Americano for Blaine,” he says as he carefully writes Blaine’s name on the cup before pausing for a second. “Kurt,” he says as he slides the cup over to his co-worker._

_Blaine’s eyebrows knit together slightly in confusion as he cocks his head to the side. “Um, I’m sorry?” he asks, his mouth hanging open slightly in confusion._   
_“My name is Kurt,” the barista says with a laugh. “Sorry, I figured you gave me your name so I should probably give you mine.”_

**_Kurt._ **


	3. Discs and Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine continues to tell his story.

_“I miss you so much,” Blaine sighs into his phone as he lets himself fall back on his bed, closing his eyes as tries to imagine Sam there beside him rather than half-way across the country. Blaine had been in New York for nearly a month, and the time apart was beginning to weigh down on him more each day._

_Sam laughs on the other end of the phone, the sound bringing a smile to Blaine’s lips. “I miss you too, this is crazy. It’s so weird to be here when you’re not,” the blonde continues, and Blaine hums in agreement. Honestly, Blaine would be content to just listen to Sam speak all night and not say a word. “Your room is starting to smell like me instead of you, I don’t like it,” he says, causing Blaine to laugh loudly._

_He throws his arm over his mouth to muffle his laughter, rolling onto his stomach as he shakes his head slightly. Sam whines on the other end of the phone, explaining that it isn’t funny, and that Blaine should shut up. “I miss your smell too, Sam,” he says into the phone once he composes himself. “I miss your voice. I miss your lips. I miss your hands. I miss—” Blaine continues, lowering his voice as he speaks before Sam cuts him off._

_“Blaine!” Sam stops him with a laugh, “You’re so horny, jesus.” Blaine groans as he rolls around onto his back and sits up._

_“You have no idea, Sam. Come on, we haven’t had time to do anything all week,” Blaine whines into the phone. The past week had been really busy for both of them, and when one had time for a quick skype date, or phone sex the other couldn’t. Blaine wasn’t dependent on a physical relationship, but he was a guy, and after having his boyfriend constantly at his fingertips for years it was insanely difficult to not even have Sam there to simply hold hands. “I just really, really miss you. I miss holding your hand, and hugging you, and laying on the couch with you when we watch re-runs of F.R.I.E.N.DS…I just miss my boyfriend,” Blaine explains, his eyebrows knit together slightly as he pulls his knees to his chest, resting his chin on his knees._

_Sam sighs on the other end of the phone, and Blaine can here that he’s leaving whatever room he was in. Blaine closes his eyes and mouths, “Shit,” realizing that he’d called Sam when he was out somewhere. “I miss you like crazy, Blaine, really,” Sam says slowly, and Blaine’s stomach churns slightly, unsure of what direction Sam was going to take this conversation. “But, come on, you’re in New York. There has to be something exciting going on,” Sam says, a smile in his voice, causing Blaine’s heart to clench in his chest as he constructs an image of exactly how the smile would look in his mind._

_“New York is nothing without you here with me,” Blaine says firmly, his eyebrows raised slightly as Sam sighs on the other end of the phone. “We talked about visiting right? I can’t leave the city in case they need me for something, but you can come up for a weekend right?” he asks with a hopeful smile._

_“Blaine..” his boyfriend begins with a sigh. Blaine squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that Sam’s next words will cheer him up rather than knock him down. “I don’t…I’m not sure I can do that Blaine, I’m sorry. I just have a lot of stuff going on up here,” Sam says, his tone upset, and apologetic, the sound itself breaking Blaine’s heart. He knew that if he was back in Michigan he’d take Sam’s cheeks in his hands and tell him that everything would be okay, and they were fine._

_Blaine sits in silence for a few minutes, neither man saying anything. “Okay…you’re still going to come up for Valentine’s day, right?” Blaine asks, trying to keep his tone as happy as he could._

_“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Sam says, causing Blaine’s entire body to relax slightly. “But I have to go now okay, Blaine? I’ll call you tomorrow,” Sam says, accepting Blaine’s huff in response as his acknowledgment of the goodbye. “I love you,” Sam says._

_Blaine smiles as he responds, “I love you too,” before Sam hangs up the phone. He sighs and drops his phone onto the bed, looking down at it with a frown before groaning and letting himself fall back on the bed. Blaine takes a deep breath and closes his eyes as he reassures himself that Valentine’s Day is only two weeks away. He had one more weekend without Sam, and then the next week Sam would be here for four days. As much as Blaine knew he would love to show Sam around New York, take him out for a night on the town, and bring him to the studio, he knew that wouldn’t happen. Blaine knew that they would probably barely leave his bed if Sam gave him the option to choose._

_“Hey Anderson!” his roommate yells through their small apartment. “Blaine get out here right now!” she repeats causing Blaine to groan loudly in response. He refuses to move, deciding that whatever his roommate needs him for isn’t as important as pining after his boyfriend. “If you don’t come out here right now I’m throwing out your life-time supply of raspberry hair gel!” she yells in a threatening tone, effectively grabbing Blaine’s attention._

_Blaine shoots up off his bed and runs out his door, scrambling into their living room to see Santana seated on the floor with a CD case in her hand that he’d never seen before. “What?” he asks in confusion as his roommate looks up at him with a raised eyebrow._

_“Are you going to tell me what this is,” she asks him incredulously, holding up the CD from her place on the floor. Blaine rolls his eyes and crosses the room to sit beside her on the floor. Blaine takes the box in confusion, his mouth falling open to explain its not his before he sees his name on it. “Hey Blaine, can you please get his to Sebastian Smythe,” along with an address written in Sam’s familiar scrawl on a post it placed over the disk._

_“I…Don’t know what it is,” he says slowly, his eyebrows knit together slightly as he tries to think of what the disk could possibly contain. Before he has a chance to say anything else, Santana takes the case back and pulls the disk out. “Santana!” he yells in shock, jumping to his feet as his roommate puts the disk into the DVD player._

_“Oh come on, like you’re not dying to know what your boytoy was sending this Sebastian guy,” she scoffs as she grabs Blaine’s hand and leads him towards the couch. She sits down and waits for Blaine to sit down before pressing play. “Oh shit,” she says with wide eyes as the image of a bed fills the TV. Blaine’s mouth falls open slightly as a familiar blonde is slowly pushed down onto the bed by a tall, thin brunette. Their lips move together messily, as the brunette’s hands dig into the naked skin of the blonde’s hips. Blaine’s mouth goes dry and he shifts lightly on the couch as he forces himself to look away from the screen. “Your boyfriend wanted you to deliver a sex tape?!” Santana screeches as Blaine reaches out eagerly for the remote and turns off the TV._

_“We’re not watching this,” Blaine mumbles out, his eyes wide. Santana opens her mouth to retaliate as Blaine self-consciously pulls a pillow off the couch onto his lap, trying to do so as casually as possible._

_Santana’s mouth falls open and she slaps her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. “Holy shit, that’s your Blondie, isn’t it?” she asks with raised eyebrows and a grin. When Blaine doesn’t look up from the pillow Santana laughs again, shaking her head as she gets up off the couch. “I’ll leave you three, and your hands alone,” she says as she pats his head before leaving the room._

_“I”m not going to do that!” he yells after her, earning another laugh from the Latina as she walks to her own bedroom. Blaine scoffs and slouches against the back of the couch, tilting his head back and shaking his head slightly. He shifts uncomfortably as he looks at the remote on the couch beside him, his mind drifting to what else the video could possibly contain. His jeans begin to feel uncomfortable again, and he growls quietly under his breath before standing up and walking to the TV. He takes out the DVD and hurries to his room, locking the door behind him._

_“What’s a sex tape ” Amelia interrupts in a confused tone. Blaine grimaces slightly at the question, unsure of how to answer the question. Sex tapes were definitely not something he ever planned on explaining to his daughter, let alone when she was so young._

_“Oh um…sometimes…people like to record their….intimate encounters…” he says squinting slightly before shaking his head. “It’s weird I don’t really know why people do it,” he lies. “Anyways…about two days after that,” Blaine says, shaking his head slightly as he tries to re-insert himself in the story. “I was talking to Sam on the phone…and I made a huge decision,” Blaine says with a small smile on his face._

_Blaine stares forward at the small velvet box that sat in front of him, biting the inside of his cheek as he turns over ideas and words in his mind. He wasn’t entirely sure what convinced him to buy the ring, but after he’d hung up with Sam, he realized Sam was who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Not only was he his best friend, but Blaine knew he would never be tired of listening to the blonde ramble on about a new superhero movie, or try out a new impression. Blaine could wake up next to Sam everyday for the rest of his life and be completely content, and he knew Sam felt the same way. They had a plan, and he knew he was moving a little faster than they initially planned, but in a few months they’d be living together in the city of his dreams. There couldn’t be a better time._

_“Hey stranger,” a familiar voice says from over his shoulder. Blaine turns around to see Kurt sliding onto the stool beside him at the bar. “I’ll have a manhattan,” he says to the bartender before leaning on the counter slightly and resting his chin on his hands, angling his head slightly to look at Blaine._

_Blaine smiles in surprise, when Kurt sits next to him, instinctively reaching across the counter to put his hand over the velvet box and pulling it close to him. “Hey, Kurt,” he says with a smile as he spins in his stool to face the brunette, straightening his posture slightly. Over the past few weeks, Blaine and Kurt had begun to form a work based friendship. He’d be sent down to the coffee shop regularly to fill the usual order, and every time he did, he was sure to talk to Kurt. They’d talk about anything and everything while Blaine waited for his coffee. “What’s got you going out and drinking on a Wednesday night?” he asks with a smile as he leans on the bar slightly._

_“Well, its my birthday,” Kurt says with a nod as the bartender places the drink in front of him. “And I was supposed to meet up with my boyfriend. He said he’d take me out for a nice dinner, and then we were going to see ‘Newsies’,” the brunette explains as he stirs his straw around his drink slowly. Blaine’s heart breaks in his chest at the masked disappointment and hurt in his friend’s voice. “But when I was on my way to the restaurant he texted me saying he couldn’t make it…so I came here,” Kurt explains, gesturing toward the bar around them before turning back to his drink._

_Blaine frowns at the hurt look on Kurt’s face that the other man is clearly trying to hide with irritation or maybe anger. “Kurt…I’m so sorry. That’s a really assy thing to do,” Blaine says seriously, his eyebrows knit together slightly. He bites his bottom lip before slowly reaching out and placing his hand over Kurt’s that lay on the bar. Kurt’s eyes snap to his face at the contact, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. “You deserve to be treated better than that, especially on your birthday,” Blaine says firmly with a small smile before pulling his hand back. He picks up his beer and takes another drink, setting the bottle back down and pushing it forward slightly to signal the bartender that he was done._

_“What about you?” Kurt asks suddenly, speaking again, an odd tone to his voice that Blaine couldn’t place. “You’re drinking alone on a Wednesday night, what’s your deal?’ Kurt asks with a raised eyebrow and a small smile._

_“Oh um..nothing. I was out to go to a store and then….I just needed a drink I guess,” Blaine says in surprise, glancing to Kurt as he pulls the velvet box toward him. Suddenly a pale hand is on his, carefully sliding the box from under his hand and pulling it away. He snaps his face back up to look at Kurt, who’s looking at him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. “Kurt I—Yeah, that’s what I bought,” he says with a sigh and a roll of his eyes as he props his elbow on the bar and drops his cheek into his palm._

_Kurt looks back down to the box, pursing his lips slightly before looking back to Blaine with a speculative expression. He pops the top up and looks back down to look at what was inside, a quiet gasp escaping his lips. “Are you proposing to Sam?!” Kurt yells in shock and excitement before Blaine jumps out of his chair to gently slap a hand over Kurt’s mouth to prevent him from getting too much attention._

_“Yes, I’m proposing to Sam,” he says with a laugh, keeping his hand over Kurt’s mouth, an amused smile on his lips. “Now….I’m going to take my hand back…No please don’t yell at me, or yell in general…I don’t need all of New York to know yet,” he says with a raised eyebrow as he slowly pulls his hand back and moves back into his chair._

_“Blaine congratulations! When are you going to do it? Does he have any idea its coming? When did you decide? Is he coming up to New York?” Kurt squeaks out in excitement, leaning forward in his chair slightly as he lists off the questions, his eyes sparkling with amazement. Blaine laughs and rolls his eyes “Wait…oh my god is he moving to New York sooner?” Kurt asks with wide eyes, all the previous signs of disappointment melting away._

_“Hey hey, calm down Kurt, breathe,” Blaine responds with a laugh. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, taking out some cash and slamming it on the bar. “How about we discuss this on the way dinner,” Blaine says with a smile as he pulls on his coat._

_Kurt’s spins around in his chair and steps off it, “You’re taking me to dinner?”_

_“It’s your birthday, what kind of friend would I be if I made you spend it alone,” he says with a smile. “Now come on, I’ll tell you all about my plans,” he says as he grabs the box back from Kurt and begins to walk backwards toward the door. Kurt rolls his eyes and pulls on his coat as well before following after Blaine._

_The pair fall into step with each other as they begin to walk down the street from the bar, Blaine puts his hands in his pockets and glances at Kurt as they walk. “Okay Anderson, spill,” Kurt says with a grin, nudging his shoulder against Blaine’s._

_“Well,” Blaine begins with a slightly nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck as he considers his next words before beginning to explain the situation, and with each word Kurt’s excitement seemed to visibly fade._


End file.
